The Shadow Confederacy
The Shadow Confederacy Constitution Updated 4/2/00 Introduction The Shadow Confederacy, was founded on April 28th, 2008 by Emperor E.Grievous it is a active black sphere alliance. The Shadow Confederacy is dedicated to economic management and technology trade and always will be, it also believes that military is needed to protect its investments and members. The Shadow Confederacy considers the economic growth of each of its members to be of the highest priority, it values each and every member highly. The Shadow Confederacy will not hesitate to protect its investments and members with all military available and will do all in its power to end any conflict which arises to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy. Purpose The Shadow Confederacy highest priority is the economic and technology growth of each member, and to protect its investments and members from any and all threats that arise to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy. Admission into The Shadow Confederacy Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Resource 1: Resource 2: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: Before being accepted into TSC you must complete the following criteria 1)]You must change your team colour to black 2) You must clearly display that TSC is protected by NOVA 3) You must clearly display your ID number 4) You must be active on the forums/IRC 5) You must check-in in the appropriate thread at least once every 72 hours 6) You must vote for the BPI senator Also you must follow these basic guidelines: 1) No member may post pornographic images 3) No member may declare war on another nation without permission 4) No member may spy on another nation 5) Treat fellow members and diplomats with respect 6) If you agree to a 'tech deal' you must stick with it 7) If you wish to leave TSC you must re-pay the start-up aid you received upon acceptance, if not re-paid military action will be taken. By signing up and requesting to become a Shadow Confederacy member you agree that - 1) You are not part of another alliance 2) You are not involved in any wars 3) You are not a target of another alliance 4) You will follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Confederacy. Shadow Confederacy Laws All nations which have signed up to be part of The Shadow Confederacy agree to all admission laws and to follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Confederacy, any nation which breaks these procedures and laws will be expelled, and have any further action placed upon them that The Shadow Confederacy sees fit to do so. No Shadow Confederacy member may declare war on another alliance and/or non aligned nations, without authorisation from the Emperor and the Supreme Commander, all peaceful methods will be used before open war is declared. No member of The Shadow Confederacy is authorised to use Nuclear weaponry against another nation without authorisation from The Emperor, The Grand Vizier and The Council, however if you are attacked by a Nuclear weapon you may use Nuclear weaponry to defend your nation. No Shadow Confederacy member shall spy on any other alliance without authorisation from The Emperor, The Grand Vizier and The Supreme Commander. Any nation found spying without authorisation will be expelled from The Shadow Confederacy with immediate effect. All Shadow Confederacy members shall follow 'tech raiding' rules if they wish to 'tech-raid' anyone member who does not comply will be met with military action, and/or any other actions deemed necessary. The Shadow Confederacy Council Emperor Grand Vizier Supreme Commander Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs Grand Moff of Internal Affairs Grand Moff of Finance Grand Moff of Immigration Grand Moff of Trade Grand Moff of Technology Grand Moff of Intelligence Moff of Foreign Affairs Moff of Internal Affairs Moff of Finance Moff of Immigration Moff of Trade Moff of Technology Moff of Intelligence The Emperor has supreme control over TSC, he has the power to appoint and dismiss Council, ambassadors and military members at his own discretion, but will justify any dismissal that may occur, he chairs Council Committee meetings, directs Council discussions on policy and to examine issues that the Government wishes to promote, he directs the Governmental strategy and can alter any part of TSC that he sees fit. but will convene with TGV and The Council about alterations, Ultimately responsible for The Shadow Confederacy’s security, leader of TSC's armed forces and is responsible for conducting relations with foreign sources, as well as being able to declare war and make peace at his own discretion but will justify actions made, and makes certain that TSC is functioning coherently. The Grand Vizier is the second in command of TSC, he can appoint and dismiss Council, ambassadors and military members at his own discretion but will justify any dismissal that may occur and is in command of conducing relations with foreign sources and works closely with The Foreign Affairs Sector to ensure Foreign Relations are running well. Assists The Emperor In Council Committee meetings to direct The Council and promote issues The Government wishes to promote and is charged with TSC's security with The Emperor, can alter certain parts of TSC as they see fit and ensures that TSC is functioning correctly. The Supreme Commander is in charge of day-to-day military activity and commands all wars that may occur as well as creating strategies to win any war that may occur, other jobs include the appointing of squadron military leaders and training of those squadron military leaders approving and declining war requests The Supreme Commander reports directly to The Emperor. The Foreign Affairs Sector is in charge of all external activates this includes responsibility for relations with other alliances. Drawing up treaties to offer other alliances as well as accepting or declining treaties from other alliances. Embassy management (Internal and External), appointing and accepting ambassadors requests from TSC, who when appointed to an alliance will manage their respective embassies. The Internal Affairs Sector is in charge of managing all issues that may occur inside of TSC, such as complaints made by a member against an entire sector or an individual member. Ensuring all members are complying to rules and regulations, checking activity of all members, making sure that all members nations are progressing well and to ensure everyone is happy within TSC. The Finance Sector is in charge of all Financial data and funding within TSC, such as approving or declining financial aid requests re-evaluating aid requests where seen fit that either are to much or to little to request. Ensuring everyone has their start-up aid, and any donations such as MVMA, TSC Start-up will be decided between the Finance Sector and Immigration Sector. The Immigration Sector is in charge of all recruitment that takes place within TSC, this includes directing recruitment of members to maximise efficiency as well as accepting or declining applications if the applicant in question would be a risk to TSC. TSC Start-up will be decided between the Immigration Sector and Finance Sector. The Trade Sector is in charge of all trading activity within TSC, this includes ensuring everyone has the most beneficial trades as well as managing an up-to-date trade list list of all members and their resources as to increase trading efficiency. The Technology Sector is in charge of organising technology deals for TSC members, both internally and externally and creating contracts between other alliances for technology, the management of technology deals both internally and externally, as well as the ability to remove people or decline people for technology deals if the person(s) are a potential risk to include in technology deals. The Intelligence Sector is in charge of all sensitive information within TSC both internally and externally, works closely with The Supreme Commander to organise intelligence gathered and plan how to use spies to their full effect should the need to use them arise. All sectors will have a Grand Moff heading the department and a Moff working with them i to help manage their day-to-day running. The Shadow Confederacy Council is the main governing body of The Shadow Confederacy. Each member of The Council has one vote excluding the Emperor and Grand Vizier who both have two, all important issues will be dealt with by The Emperor, the Grand Vizier and The Council. Should the Emperor become incapacitated then the Grand Vizier will become acting leader, and should the Grand Vizier become incapacitated then the Supreme Commander will become acting leader, and should the Supreme Commander become incapacitated then the remaining Council members will take direct control of The Shadow Confederacy with each having equal power. Any lower case matters shall be given to Shadow Confederacy members to vote on, The Emperor, The Grand Vizier and The Council may also vote on these matters. Military, War and Diplomacy All members are part of a Squadron each Squadron has a military leader who will direct their Squadron members in any wars that may arise members are expected to follow orders from their Squadron leaders. Before any wars can take place, it must be approved by The Emperor, The Grand Vizier, The Supreme Commander and The Shadow Confederacy Council. All nations will have direct control over their military, but are expected to mobilize if a Shadow Confederacy war is to take place and follow orders by their respective squadron leaders and The Supreme Commander. If any member of The Shadow Confederacy performs a ‘Tech-Raid‘ , they should not expect any aid be that economic or military assistance, it is up to individual members to decide if they wish to help the attacking nation. If a member of The Shadow Confederacy is attacked, then all diplomatic measures will be taken to avoid war, if terms are not agreed then members of The Shadow Confederacy are expected to mobilize for war. Nuclear Weapons as a first strike initiative are not permitted, all Nuclear Strikes must be approved by The Emperor, The Grand Vizier, The Supreme Commander and The Shadow Confederacy Council. The Shadow Confederacy Council Emperor - E.Grievous Grand Vizier - DoorNail Supreme Commander - Falcon Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs - OfficeNinja Grand Moff of Internal Affairs - King Nick Grand Moff of Immigration - Nasim Grand Moff of Finance - POSITION AVAILABLE Grand Moff of Trade - Algolei Grand Moff of Technology - Rude Land Grand Moff of Intelligence - Augustas Moff of Foreign Affairs - POSITION AVAILABLE Moff of Internal Affairs - Shadow Lurker Moff of Immigration - Trixx Moff of Finance - POSITION AVAILABLE Moff of Trade - wyldewolfe Moff of Technology - POSITION AVAILABLE Moff of Intelligence - McChicken History of The Shadow Confederacy The Shadow Confederacy, was founded on April 28th, 2008 by Emperor E.Greivous. The Shadow Confederacy becomes a member of The Black Peace Initiative as of May 21 2008, 07:35 AM The Shadow Confederacy officially signs The Dark Vows. The Shadow Confederacy Today Today TSC is 30 members strong and growing. Some other Facts This is another heading. The Shadow Confederacy Pips, Flags and Avatars The Shadow Confederacy Treaties Protectorate of AFS (Allied Forces of Sovreignty) http://a-f-s.co.cc/ Active member of The BPI BLOC http://www.blackpeaceinitiative.cn/ The BPI Black Peace Initiative Category:Black Peace Initiative